


Fingers

by p7ro



Series: Body and Mind [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p7ro/pseuds/p7ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves Derek's fingers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching some Tyler Hoechlin hand porn on tumblr

His fingers. Damn how Stiles worshiped Derek’s fingers; their size, length, texture. Stiles loved taking them in his own, holding them, making loving gestures to them. Stiles also loved what they represented. The strength they posed, the animal indication they had, the way they absolutely claimed Stiles. Derek’s fingers caress Stiles like he was a finely tuned instrument that only played a fine, secret melody to the wolf. Whether they were simply put on his neck with soft pressure during the day, or creating delicious sensations inside his very core in the hushed heat of the night, they had a way of grounding Stiles down to earth from the chaos of his mind. Derek’s fingers anchored him to the world, and for Stiles, who had always drifted, will lovingly be eternally grateful.


End file.
